


Blurry face

by MixP



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixP/pseuds/MixP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a man, face hidden behind a mess of tangled hair. His sprawled form is unmoving on the fading tar road. Drenched in blood.</p><p>His.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurry face

It has been one year and three months.

 

It felt like centuries.

 

Wolf lied on his back, staring blankly at the spinning ceiling fan. His laptop is on, the screen playing a recording captured by a CCTV on repeat. It showed a man in suit sprawled limply on the asphalt road, the ground around him three shades darker. His face hidden behind a mess of shoulder-length hair. The man seemed to struggle to get up but was held still by a knee to the small of his back. He fell to the ground again and didn’t move at the same time a van sped away from the scene; tyres skid marks left behind.  

 

It was mayhem. Wolf knew this personally. As did the others.

 

Wolf closed his eyes as his heart clenches and it _hurts_. He should not feel victimised. He’s the one who failed Hoxton. He left him there. _They_ left him there. In the hands of those pigs.

 

Hoxton must have hated them. They pretty much spat on his face when he was in dire situation and needed their aid.

 

_I wish I could turn back time._

_To the good old days._

A knock to his door woke Wolf up from his inner turmoil. A gruff cough broke once.

 

“Wolf, you awake?” Chains opened his door, eyebrows higher than his usual. Wolf hummed, indicating that he is indeed, awake. Wolf can feel the former military man’s eyes darted to the screen of his laptop and stayed there. Silence filled the air. Chains broke it. “Listen, man,” he started, “we- uh, we have a job. With the new kid. With Dallas’ kid brother.”

 

Wolf made a face. He turned his back to Chains, facing the wall. Chains sighs.

 

“We leave at 8 p.m. sharp.” With that the door to his room clicked shut as the elder made his leave.

 

Wolf slept and woke at 7.20 p.m..

 

He needs to make money after all.

 

 

And make sure Hoxton’s mask and name only tainted that one time.

 

 

 

 

It is Wolf’s pledge to his fallen comrade.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction ever in AO3. Also cookies for everyone who knew where I got the title from. ;^)


End file.
